DARK MOON
Dark Moon is a shadowy crime organization started back in 1981. The organization was once headed by mastermind Peter Grant, but after being assassinated by Bond in the 2008 film, The Price of Loyalty, Jack Miller became the new leader of the organization, until being killed by Daniel Banks in 2010. History Absolutely nothing about Dark Moon's history is said in'' The Price of Loyalty'', but in the pre-title sequence of The Shadow of Revenge, Bond is seen with a document explaining Dark Moon's history. Dark Moon was formed after the death of Ernst Stavro Blofeld at the hands of James Bond. SPECTRE member Sean Ryan, began the process of creating a new organization of similar layers of SPECTRE, but in many ways very different in terms of leadership and obligations. Revealed in The Shadow of Revenge, Ryan was killed by Miller in 1993, prompting Peter Grant to take the podium. Film Appearences ''The Price of Loyalty'' Making it's debut, Dark Moon was the main antagonist of this movie. The two main villians: Peter Grant and Jack Miller were both members of the organization (Grant was the current leader of 2008). While having created an allaborate scheme to trick the British Intelligence Service into a false sense of security by falsely defusing a bomb at MI6. Miller and Grant attempt to have M sell them secret documents to them and resell them to terrorist organizations. The plot is foiled by Bond, Crystal, and Tyler when they destroy Dark Moon base of operations and have Grant fatally killed while Miller escapes. Miller is again seen the sequel movie. ''The Shadow of Revenge'' In the sequel to The Price of Loyalty, Dark Moon has been nearly bankrupt after Operation Patriot in 2008 and after the death of Peter Grant, many of their operativies either went rougue or joined other terrorist groups. Leaving only a handful of operatives remaining with Miller who is the current leader of Dark Moon. Having re-supplied themselves with illegal firearms, Dark Moon has managed to save itself from total bankruptcy. If the transactions between Antonio Lopez, Miller, and Daniel Banks are to be terminated, then Dark Moon would be destroyed. The transaction was foiled by Bond, Miranda Bennett, and General Andrey Ivanov. With Lopez killed by Miranda, Miller and Banks flee only to be attacked again by Bond, Miranda, and Felix Leiter. Banks shot Miller between the eyes and Banks was blown up by Bond. With no leadership and absoluetly no source of revenue left, Dark Moon dissolved in 2010 at the hands of Bond and Miranda Bennett. Key Members Dark Moon has starred in two films as the primary antagonist. These are the key member(s): *Sean Ryan - Leader/Founder of Dark Moon (1981-1993) *Peter Grant - Leader of Dark Moon (1993-2008) *Jack Miller - Leader of Dark Moon (2008-2010) *"Number 1" - ? Trivia *In The Price of Loyalty, Peter Grant is shown to be the leader of Dark Moon, but in a scene where Bond and Crystal Tyler are fleeing from the Dark Moon headquarters, Grant appears to be talking to a "Number 1" and nothing is said about him after that incident.